<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Saut dans le temps by Commanderofthewolves</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25877050">Saut dans le temps</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Commanderofthewolves/pseuds/Commanderofthewolves'>Commanderofthewolves</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Supergirl (TV 2015), The 100 (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crossover, F/F, F/M, Multi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Français</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 09:20:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,469</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25877050</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Commanderofthewolves/pseuds/Commanderofthewolves</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Une étrange blonde arrive sur Terre-1. Elle est emmenée à Star Labs, et demande à Barry d'appeler Oliver, Kara, Sara et leurs équipes respectives. Tous propulsés dans un endroit inconnu au paysage post-apocalyptique, ils sont totalement perdus. Et quand il tombent sur un groupe de jeunes prêts à les tuer, ils vont faire des découvertes stupéfiantes. Qui sont ces jeunes ? Et comment Oliver et tous les autres arriveront à retourner chez eux ?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clarke Griffin/Lexa, Luna/Raven Reyes, Octavia Blake/Lincoln</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Une blonde marche au beau milieu de la rue. Elle tourne dans une ruelle isolée et déploie son plan électronique. Elle y est presque. En se remettant en marche, elle observe les environs. La ville est magnifique. Un petit sourire nostalgique se dessine sur ses lèvres. Arrivée devant le laboratoire Star Labs, elle s'arrête et prend une grande inspiration. Sans se faire repérer, elle entre dans le bâtiment. Des voix la guide jusqu'à une salle où sont réunis plusieurs adultes. Pile les personnes qu'elle cherchait. Barry, Iris, Caitlin, Cisco, Joe, Ralph et Sherloque discutent de la réussite de leur mission. Iris rigole en disant qu'elle allait enfin pouvoir des vacances. </p><p>- Pas tout de suite, dit la blonde en s'avançant, trahissant ainsi sa présence. </p><p>La totalité des personnes présentes se retourne vers elle. Barry floute son visage. Caitlin laissa rapidement place à Killer Frost. Joe à sa main sur sa crosse d'arme.</p><p>- Pas la peine de faire ça Barry, je t'ai vu, continue la jeune fille en ignorant le danger émanant des autres personnes.</p><p>Barry reprend apparence normale et s'avance avec précaution. Joe maintient sa main sur son pistolet mais, sous un geste de Barry, Caitlin reprit apparence normale.</p><p>- Qui es-tu ? Comment es-tu entrée ? Comment me connais-tu ?</p><p>- Trop de questions d'un coup Barry, répond la blonde en s'asseyant sur la table derrière elle. Je veux bien te répondre à une seule condition.</p><p>- Dis toujours, enchaîne Flash, toujours méfiant.</p><p>- Appelle Oliver, Kara, Sara et leurs équipes, c'est à vous tous que je veux parler.</p><p>La team Flash s'étonne fortement. Comment diable se fait-il que cette fille les connaisse tous ? Même Kara qui n'est pourtant pas de cette Terre.</p><p>- Je sais que des milliers voire des millions de questions traversent vos esprits en ce moment même mais si vous pouvez accepter ma requête, ce serai vraiment cool. J'ai pas tout mon temps.</p><p>Cette fille intrigue Barry. Elle n'a pas l'air d'avoir de pouvoirs et pourtant elle n'a pas peur d'eux. Alors, sous les mécontentements d'Iris, il appelle Oliver et Sara. Pour Kara, il envoie Caitlin sur la Terre 38. Tout ça sous le regard curieux et scruteur de la blonde, qui ne s'est toujours pas présentée. </p><p>En attendant que tout le monde arrive, Cisco a conduit la jeune fille, d'à peine 20 ans selon lui, dans une cellule de la pipeline. Elle a accepté volontiers de s'y rendre. Cisco en était resté bouché bée. C'est bien la première fois que quelqu'un va dans une cellule sans rechigner, et cette fille a même l'air d'être complètement d'accord et de trouver ça normal. Elle est vraiment unique celle-la, se dit le jeune homme en sortant. <br/>La jolie blonde regarde sa cellule avec attention. Elle est vraiment bien construite. Elle en félicitera Cisco quand elle sortira d'ici. Il lui fallut attendre près de trois heures pour voir entrer quelqu'un. Oliver. Ils sont donc arrivés. </p><p>- Oliver Queen, annonce-t-elle en se levant.</p><p>- Comment connais-tu mon nom ? </p><p>Le regard méfiant, Oliver observe la jeune venue. Blonde, yeux bleus, pas très grande, elle lui semble familier mais il ne saurai dire d'où. Elle porte un jean noir, un t-shirt bleu et une veste en cuir noire molletonnée. On dirai qu'elle sort tout droit de la forêt ou quelque chose du genre. Pas un trace de sourire sur son visage, elle ne semble pourtant pas méchante. En bref, il n'arrive pas à cerner cette fille et ça l'énerve grandement. </p><p>- Je ne répondrais à vos questions que quand tout le monde sera là. A ce que je vois il manque deux équipes, vous allez devoir attendre encore un peu.</p><p>- Kara prévient le DEO et arrive le plus vite possible. Sara et les Légendes sont sur une mission importante, ils ne seront là que dans deux jours. </p><p>Sans savoir pourquoi, il se voit dans l'obligation de justifier l'absence des autres à la blonde. Elle se rassit dans sa cellule.</p><p>- Alors il va vous falloir encore deux jours pour obtenir vos réponses, répondit la jeune blonde d'un ton mystérieux qui mettait les nerfs de l'ainé Queen à rude épreuve.</p><p>- Tu sais que tu ne bougeras pas d'ici ? dit Oliver, presque méchamment.</p><p>Elle haussa les épaules et s'adossa à la paroi. Les yeux fermés, elle entendit plus qu'elle ne vit Oliver s'en aller. Deux jours. Deux jours et après, tout pourra commencer. Les autres n'attendront pas longtemps, elle doit se dépêcher. Elle sortit son collier de sous son pull et le serra pendant de très longues minutes dans sa main. Bientôt, elle verrai tout le monde de nouveau. Dans deux jours son plan atteindra sa phase 1. Elle doit réussir. La survie de la Terre est entre ses mains. Toujours en serrant son pendentif, elle s'endormit doucement.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Le lendemain, la jeune blonde se réveilla dans les alentours de 6 heures selon la montre de son père accrochée à son poignet.  Elle se releva et s'étira, détendant ses muscles au passage. Elle se doutait bien que personne ne viendrait s'occuper d'elle avant quelques heures, il lui fallait trouver une occupation pendant tout ce temps. Alors elle mit en application les conseils qu'on lui a appris. Elle s'installa en tailleur sur le sol de la cellule et posa ses mains sur ses cuisses. Les yeux fermés, elle partit se réfugier dans un monde qu'elle seule connait. La prisonnière resta comme ça pendant presque quatre heures, sans s'en apercevoir.<br/>

L'entièreté des équipes de Flash, Green Arrow et Supergirl étaient dans la pipeline. Ils regardaient la jeune fille, qui semblait en pleine méditation. Ses traits du visage paraissait plus apaisé que la veille. Un léger sourire décorait son visage, un sourire quasi invisible. C'est Felicity qui brisa le silence qui s'était installé tout naturellement.<br/>

- Elle dort vous croyez ? demanda l'informaticienne.<br/>

Personne n'eu le temps de répondre à sa question que la jeune fille ouvrit lentement les yeux. Manifestement, elle ne dormait pas. Oliver s'avança de quelques pas vers la cellule. A part lever la tête pour le suivre du regard, la jeune blonde ne fit rien. L'ainé Queen n'était pas idiot, il savait qu'elle ne répondrait pas à leurs questions tant que Sara et les autres ne seraient pas sur le sol de la Terre-1. Mais il tenterait quand même.<br/>

- Qui es-tu ?<br/>

- Je vois que l'équipe de notre alien préférée est arrivée. Sara et les autres ne sont pas là, n'est-ce pas ? demanda la blonde, le visage neutre, toute trace de sourire disparue. Ils sont censés arriver demain d'après ce que je sais.<br/>

La jeune fille pris presque du plaisir à voir les autres se raidir. L'avaient-ils vraiment pris pour une fille chétive et faible ? Elle est intelligente. Et elle respecte ses promesses. Ils n'auront pas leurs réponses avant demain. Barry lui répondit. En effet, les Légendes n'était pas là. Ils étaient vraiment des idiots de penser que parce qu'elle était emprisonnée, ils auraient leurs réponses avant. Elle ne pris pas en considération les regards de Brainy, Nia, Alex et Kara sur elle.<br/>

- Alors vous aurez vos réponses demain, répondit la jeune fille en refermant doucement ses yeux. Je l'ai dis à Oliver hier. Soyez patients.<br/>

Cette réponse énerva Iris. Elle ne faisait pas du tout confiance à cette inconnue. Qu'elle connaisse les identités secrètes de ses amis, alors que personne ne savait qui elle était, était à peine passable, mais qu'en plus elle marchande pour des explications l'irritait à un point inimaginable.<br/>

- C'est toi qui est enfermée dans une cellule, je te signale, lui dit-t-elle d'un ton cinglant.<br/>

- Raison de plus Iris, répondit la blonde en ne bougeant d'un cil. C'est moi qui m'ennuie à mourir dans une cellule très bien construite, je te félicite au passage Cisco. On m'a beaucoup vanté tes exploits, je suis fière de voir une de tes constructions de mes propres yeux.<br/>

Le brun en resta interdit. Elle est vraiment particulière celle-là. La blonde ignora Iris avec un détachement qui fit presque rigoler Cisco. Il supportait de moins en moins Iris. Même emprisonnée, la jeune fille se sentait toujours en position de dominance. Tandis que lui trouvait ça génial, Iris trouvait ça exubérant et de plus en plus énervant. Cette ado la narguait sans vergogne. Iris fulminait, au plus grand bonheur de la blonde.<br/>

- Calme ta femme Barry, dit-elle seulement, un petit rictus au coin des lèvres.<br/>

Iris fait parti des personnes qu'elle aime le moins. Les yeux toujours fermés, consciente des regards sur elle, la jeune fille ne fit aucun mouvement. Elle entendit la porte se refermer, signe que certains étaient partis. Mais elle sentait toujours la présence de plusieurs personnes dans la pièce. Elle n'ouvrit qu'un oeil, pour apercevoir l'équipe de Kara au complet, plus Oliver et Felicity.<br/>

- Quoi encore ?<br/>

La jeune fille commençait à être agacée. Il ne lui restait plus qu'un jour et quelques heures avant de revoir la personne qu'elle aime le plus au monde, et elle voudrait bien passer ses heures à méditer, comme elle le lui a appris. Mais au lieu de ça, elle se devait de rester sur ses gardes à cause d'une dizaine d'adultes qui ne comprenait pas qu'ils n'obtiendront rien d'elle.<br/>

- Tu connait nos identités secrètes, nos QG, nos origines alors que nous ne connaissons ni ton prénom ni d'où tu viens, commença Kara. Tu es enfermée dans une cage qui annule tous les pouvoirs des méta-humains et que même moi, je ne peux casser. Et pourtant on a l'impression que tu es toujours en position de force.<br/>

La kryptonienne l'avait plutôt bien cerner. La jeune adolescente se savait supérieure à eux. Ce n'est pas une technologie du 21ème siècle qui l'arrêtera. Pas elle. Alors, elle se décida de laisser sa méditation pour tout à l'heure et rouvrit ses yeux bleus, les plantant dans ceux de Kara. Elle n'avait pas peur d'eux, parce qu'elle savait qu'ils ne la toucheront pas tant qu'elle n'aura pas répondu à leurs questions.<br/>

- Je suis en position de force Kara, asséna-t-elle. Parce que je connait tout sur vous, et que vous cherchez des réponses que moi celle sur cette planète peut vous donner. Prenez du temps pour vous reposez. Et si jamais vous pouvez m'apporter un livre, je ne serais pas contre.<br/>

Et elle passa le reste de la journée dans cellule, sans livre malheureusement.<br/>

Oliver, Barry et le reste du groupe la réveillèrent quand Sara et son équipe atterrirent. Elle se frotta doucement les yeux et se leva. Dormir deux nuits de suite sur du béton n'est pas la meilleure idée du siècle. C'est Caitlin qui ouvrit sa cellule. Tout le monde était sur ses gardes, pas qu'elle ne s'en doutait pas. Ils se méfient d'elle, ce qu'elle trouve logiquement très normal. Elle se fit escorter jusqu'à la salle principale de Star Labs, où elle s'assit sans ménagement sur un table, regardant un à un ses interlocuteurs.<br/>

- Maintenant que tout le monde est là, tu peux répondre à nos questions, dit tranquillement Diggle.<br/>

- Pour tout recommencer pour nos amis les voyageurs du temps, j'ai débarqué ici en connaissant les identités de tout le monde et on m'a foutu dans une cellule de la pipeline. Jusque là, rien de grave. Sauf que je vous connais tous, chacun de vous et que ça n'a pas plus à tout le monde. J'attendais que vous soyez tous ici pour vous répondre.<br/>

Ils étaient pendus à ses lèvres. Cela faisait presque deux jours qu'ils attendaient ça. Et elle, elle jouait avec eux. Elle adorait ça.<br/>

- J'avais besoin que vous soyez tous dans la même pièce, dit la blonde en sortant un tout petit objet.<br/>

Cette action fit reculer le reste du groupe. Dans sa main se trouvait un espèce d'écrou, mais en beaucoup plus plat. Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça encore. La blonde le fit tourner autour de ses doigts et regardait cet objet avec une nostalgique étrange. Elle y tenait, ça c'était certain.<br/>

- Qui es-tu à la fin ?! grogna Oliver.<br/>

- De là où je viens, on m'appelle Wanheda, déclara-t-elle impassiblement en appuyant sur le petit objet.<br/>

Une lumière éblouissante fut la seule chance qu'ils virent ensuite.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Quand les héros réussirent enfin à ouvrir les yeux, ils s'aperçurent bien vite que tout le monde n'était pas présent. Sara, Ava, Zari, Cisco, Ralph, Iris, Barry, Caitlin, Kara, Oliver, Felicity et Théa étaient présents, le reste est aux abonnés absents. </p><p>Mais avant même de se demander où sont passés les autres, les héros prirent connaissance de l'environnement dans lequel ils avaient atterris. Une forêt luxuriante et sauvage les entourait, comme un piège qui se referme sur eux. Et c'est exactement ce que ressent Oliver. Cette blonde leur avait tendu un piège et il se retrouve dans un endroit perdu quelque part. </p><p>- Il faut qu'on sorte de cette forêt, dit Oliver qui pris la tête de l'expédition. Essayez de trouver un endroit où l'on pourra avoir plus de réponses sur l'endroit dans lequel on est. </p><p>Un hochement du reste du groupe suffit à le convaincre. Pendant une demi-heure ils marchèrent dans la forêt. Mais tous les arbres se ressemblaient et les héros avaient l'impression qu'ils s'enfonçaient plus qu'ils ne sortaient de cette forêt infinie. Regroupé en cercle serré, ils avançaient encore sur quelques pas avant que Caitlin ne trébuche sur une racine. Cisco, Barry et Ralph se précipitèrent pour l'aider. </p><p>- Je vais bien, je vais bien, leur dit-elle en s'époussetant. </p><p>- Shhhh, intima Oliver, un doigt sur la bouche. </p><p>Tout le monde se tut. Bien vite, Sara et Théa repèrent du mouvement dans les arbres. Une dizaine de personnes débarquèrent, armes braqués sur le groupe. La plupart avaient des fusils, trois d'entre eux tenaient des sabres. Leurs visages étaient cachés par des morceaux de tissus, du maquillage noir et des masques. Ce qui semblait être une fille portait une espèce d'épaulette rouge sang. </p><p>- Mains en l'air, cria un garçon. </p><p>Avec difficulté et sans grande volonté, le groupe s'exécuta. Que pouvaient-ils faire ? Ils n'avaient pas leurs armes avec eux. Barry et Kara se jetèrent un coup d'œil. Les deux amis hochèrent négativement la tête. Kara soupira. Ses pouvoirs ne marchaient pas ici, mais elle avait espérer que ceux de Barry fonctionnaient. Malheureusement ce n'était pas le cas. Où avaient-ils atterris ?</p><p>- Vous êtes qui ? Et où on est ? demande Iris, agacée.</p><p>- Sauf preuve du contraire, c'est nous qui avons les armes et donc l'avantage. Donc si j'étais vous, je la bouclerais, dit un autre garçon. </p><p>- On n'est pas armés, montrez nous au moins vos visages. C'est pas comme si on va vous reconnaître, marchanda Barry.</p><p>Le groupe se regarda, et après un hochement de tête d'un d'entre eux, ils enlevèrent leurs masques les uns après les autres. </p><p>- Mais vous êtes des ados ! s'insurgea Oliver.</p><p>La pointe d'un sabre vint trouver sa gorge et il leva les yeux pour trouver le visage d'une fille, d'a peine vingt ans selon ce qu'il voyait.</p><p>- Nous ne sommes pas des enfants, dit-elle froidement. L'un d'entre vous insulte encore l'un d'entre nous et je vous découpe quelque chose, est-ce que c'est clair ? </p><p>Déglutissant, la plupart acquiesça, Oliver y compris, avec un peu mal à sa fierté. </p><p>- On ne sait pas du tout où on est, explique calmement Kara au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes de marche. On est arrivés ici, par je ne sais quel moyen. </p><p>- Moi je sais, grogne Ava. C'est cette étrange blonde qui nous a envoyé ici, j'en suis certaine. </p><p>Les mots de la blonde firent arrêter la fille à l'épaulette rouge, ce qui fit arrêter le groupe. Oliver et les autres s'étaient bien rendus compte que le leader de leur petite bande était très certainement elle. Les autres l'écoutaient, même ceux qui avait l'air d'être plus âgés. </p><p>- Que vient tu de dire ? demande la brune.</p><p>Ava déglutit face au regard de cette jeune fille. Sara répéta les mots de sa petite amie. </p><p>- Clarke... souffla doucement la jeune fille aux yeux verts.</p><p>- On ne sait pas si c'est vraiment elle, avança un brun.</p><p>- T'en connais beaucoup toi des blondes envoyées pour ramener un groupe d'adultes ici ?</p><p>- Vous êtes avec cette folle ?! Elle est complètement malade. Elle arrive dans notre QG sans se présenter et elle attend de nous qu'on lui amène tout le monde. Nan mais je rêve, dit Iris en levant les yeux au ciel.</p><p>Le groupe d'adolescents se tendit. La seconde suivante, Iris trouva une lame sous sa gorge et une présence derrière elle. Sa respiration se coupa sous la peur.</p><p>- Parle encore une fois d'elle comme ça et je te tranche la gorge, dit une voix féminine avec un ton qui pourrait faire prendre peur au plus courageux des guerriers. Compris ? </p><p>Iris réussit à sortir un petit « oui » et la jeune fille se décala. C'est la fille brune aux yeux verts, celle qui porte l'épaulette couleur sang. Sans un autre mot, le groupe se remit en route. </p><p>Il leur fallut encore une heure de marche pour arriver à une genre de maison, recouvertes de plantes et de fourrures. Les héros suivirent les adolescents dans la maison en regardant tout autour d'eux. On se serait cru dans une grotte du Moyen Âge. </p><p>Le bruit d'une épée qui tombe les ramènent à la réalité. La brune courut vers une blonde, que l'on voyait au fond de la salle. </p><p>- Clarke ! </p><p>Sans grande difficulté, le groupe d'adultes reconnut la blonde qui était venu à Star Labs. Iris serra les dents. Les deux jeunes filles s'enlacèrent tendrement, ce qui surpris les nouveaux arrivés. La brune avait un visage tellement impassible et sans émotions que la voir si... tendre avec quelqu'un est assez étrange. Et au vu des visages du groupe d'ados, eux n'ont plus n'ont pas l'habitude de la voir comme ça. </p><p>- Tu m'as tellement manquée, soupira doucement la dénommée Clarke.</p><p>- Toi aussi Clarke, répondit Lexa. </p><p>Malgré la froideur de la brune et les menaces, les filles des deux groupes ne purent s'empêcher de sourire quand Lexa empoigna les hanches de Clarke pour la rapprocher d'elle et l'embrasser amoureusement. </p><p>- Okay pas de porno s'il vous plait les gars.</p><p>Clarke se détacha de Lexa et rigola à la blague qu'une autre brune venait de faire. La blonde vint enlacer ses amis les uns après les autres avant de revenir aux côtés de Lexa. Un garçon et une fille vinrent apporter des chaises au groupe de héros.</p><p>- Bien maintenant que Clarke est là, on peut enfin discuter, dit Lexa.</p><p>- Maintenant est-ce que vous pouvez nous expliquez qui vous êtes et ce qu'on fout ici ?! s'énerva Oliver, qui détestait ne pas savoir.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>- Calmez-vous, on va tout vous expliquer, annonce un garçon brun.</p><p>- Commencez par vos identités, s'il vous plait, demanda gentiment Caitlin.</p><p>- Evidemment, répondit une brune avec un sourire. Mon nom est Raven Reyes.</p><p>- Je suis Jasper Jordan, dit un brun.</p><p>- Mon nom est Monty Green, répond à son tour un asiatique. Et elle, c'est Harper McIntyre, introduit-il la blonde à ses côtés, qui était timide face à ces nouvelles personnes.</p><p>- Je suis Bellamy Blake et voici Octavia, ma petite sœur, enchaine le brun de tout à l'heure.</p><p>- John Murphy, grogne un autre brun, pas l'air aimable du tout.</p><p>- Je m'appelle Lincoln, enchanté de vous rencontrer, ajoute un grand métis baraqué, qui avait l'air beaucoup plus gentil que son physique ne le faisait penser.</p><p>- Je suis Luna, continue une fille aux cheveux frisés dans tous les sens.</p><p>- Et enfin, je m'appelle Clarke Griffin, et la brune à côté c'est Lexa, finit la blonde.</p><p>Le groupe de héros observa très attentivement les ados/jeunes adultes qui leur faisaient face. La plupart n'avait pas l'air très accueillants. Tout en réfléchissant, Barry tiqua sur quelque chose.</p><p>- Vous trois, vous n'avez pas de nom de famille ? demande-t-il à Lincoln, Luna et Lexa.</p><p>- Non, seulement notre prénom et le nom de notre clan, répond Lincoln, toujours avec un sourire chaleureux.</p><p>- Votre... clan ? répète Felicity.</p><p>- Je m'en occupe Lincoln, annonce Clarke. Vous vous trouvez sur Terre, dans les années 2150, commence-t-elle. Il y a 100 ans, un holocauste nucléaire a détruit la Terre. Un groupe de gens s'est exilé dans l'espace, pour éviter de mourir suite aux radiations. C'est facile de nous reconnaître, tous ceux avec un nom de famille viennent de là-haut. Ce que l'on appelait L'Arche, réunissait les 12 stations spatiales dispersées autour de la Terre à votre époque. Un jour, le Conseil de l'Arche a décidé d'envoyer 100 prisonniers mineurs sur la Terre pour voir si elle était habitable.</p><p>- Des mineurs ? s'horrifia Ralph.</p><p>- Tous les prisonniers sur l'Arche était des mineurs, explique Raven. Si vous aviez plus de 18 ans, et que vous aviez commis un crime, vous étiez envoyé flotté. Techniquement, on t'envoies dans l'espace où tu meurt en 5 secondes devant tes proches.</p><p>- C'est monstrueux, dit Felicity avec une grimace.</p><p>- Croyez-moi, ce n'est pas le pire, dit froidement Clarke. Bref, pour en revenir à notre histoire, on a vite découvert que la Terre était habitable, mais qu'on n'était pas les seuls dessus. Aussi fou que cela paraissait, des personnes avaient survécus les radiations.</p><p>- Mais si vous pouvez respirer ici, cela veux dire que vous aussi, vous avez survécus aux radiations ? dit Cisco.</p><p>- Les radiations du Soleil, auprès duquel nous avons grandis, étaient bien plus fortes que les radiations sur Terre. Nos corps se sont habitués, comme ceux des Natifs présents ici depuis l'apocalypse nucléaire.</p><p>- Donc Lincoln, Lexa et Luna sont des Natifs ? comprit Ava.</p><p>Lexa grogna et Clarke lui chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille, qui la calma. Même leur groupe semblait étonné. Oliver se dit qu'il surveillera de près cette Lexa, elle n'a pas l'air très sympa et même presque instable.</p><p>- Je ne comprends toujours pas cette histoire de clans, ajoute Sara.</p><p>- Lexa ? Tu leur expliques, tu en sais beaucoup plus que moi.</p><p>- Ici, il y a 12 clans, dispersés sur ce que vous appelleriez les Etats-Unis, c'est bien ça Clarke ?</p><p>La blonde acquiesça avec un petit sourire.</p><p>- Chaque clan a un nom et un chef, mais ils sont tous unis sous une même bannière, la Coalition, continue Lexa. Elle est dirigé par un commandant. Une commandante pour être exacte. Les clans répondent à la commandante et lui doivent respect et allégeance.</p><p>- Ca ressemble pas à une dictature ça ? questionne Zari.</p><p>- Personne n'est forcé à rejoindre la Coalition, enchaine Luna. Au cours de ces 100 dernières années, beaucoup de commandants se sont succédés, mais personne n'avait encore réussi à unir les 12 clans. Croyez-moi quand je vous dis que la commandante que l'on a depuis 13 ans est la meilleure que l'on ai jamais eu. Et je ne dis pas cela seulement parce que c'est mon amie.</p><p>Lincoln approuva les paroles de Luna, suivi par Octavia et le reste du groupe. Ils n'avaient jamais rencontrés les autres commandants, mais ils se doutent que si ce n'était pas Lexa sur le trône, ils seraient morts depuis un bon bout de temps.</p><p>- Vous venez de quel clans tous les trois ? demande Kara.</p><p>- Ai laik Linkon kom Trikru, répond Lincoln. Le peuple des Arbres.</p><p>- Vous venez de quel clans tous les trois ? demande Kara.</p><p>- Ai laik Linkon kom Trikru, répond Lincoln. Le peuple des Arbres.</p><p>- Je viens de Floukru, annonce à son tour Luna. Dans votre langue, on traduirait ça par le peuple des Bateaux.</p><p>- Et je viens de Trikru, comme Lincoln, dit Lexa.</p><p>- C'était quoi comme langue ? Celle qu'a parlé Lincoln ? interroge Thea.</p><p>- On appelle cela du Trigedasleng, explique Octavia. C'est la langue d'ici. A l'oreille cela ressemble un peu à de l'anglais, mais ça diffère parfois. Elle a évolué au fil des années.</p><p>La jeune fille eut à peine le temps d'en dire plus que des coups se furent entendre contre la porte de la maison. Lexa s'occupa d'aller ouvrir. Le groupe put voir entrer une femme noire, des tatouages sur le visage et une expression fermée, à l'image de celle de Lexa.</p><p>- <em>Heda,</em> dit la femme avant de baisser la tête.</p><p>- <em>Que se passe-t-il ? Je croyais avoir demander d'être dérangée seulement pour des raisons urgentes,</em> s'énerve Lexa.</p><p>- Cette langue est fascinante, dit Caitlin. Dites, j'ai une question.</p><p>Les ados se reconcentrèrent sur Caitlin, même si Clarke surveillait Indra et Lexa du coin de l'œil. Jamais Indra ne viendrait à surpasser les ordres de sa petite-amie, donc si elle est là, ce n'est pas une bonne nouvelle. De son côté, Raven encouragea Caitlin à poser sa question. De tous le groupe de héros, ce doit bien être une des seules que les ados apprécient.</p><p>- Si la Terre est truffée de radiations, comment cela se fait-il que nous pouvons survivre ?</p><p>- Kara, toi, Barry, Ralph et Cisco vous êtes des méta-humains ou alien, votre organisme fonctionnent donc différemment. Pour Ava, t'es un clone, donc tu a été conçue pour résister à pas mal de choses. Et pour le reste, vous êtes protégés, répond Jasper.</p><p>Comment diable savait-il de quelle nature ils sont ?! Sauf les Légendes, personne ne savaient qu'Ava n'était pas complètement humaine. Suite à la stupéfaction des adultes, Clarke rigola et mit un coup sur la tête de Jasper. Le brun lui répond avec un haussement d'épaules désolé.</p><p>- C'est pas grave Jas', dit doucement la blonde. On vous expliquera, continue-t-elle en se tournant vers les héros.</p><p>- <em>Chit ?! (Quoi)</em></p><p>Le cri de Lexa fit tourner tout le monde. Indra avait la tête baissée, et Lexa fulminait. Clarke s'approcha doucement. Lexa est une personne très compliqué à énerver. Son sang froid est un modèle pour tous. Et si Clarke se doutait que la colère de la brune n'était pas directement dirigée vers son Général, la blonde questionna la plus âgée des yeux. Qu'est-ce qui avait pu enrager Lexa ?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>- <em>Ai na frag em op, ai na frag em op</em> ! (je vais la tuer, je vais la tuer)</p><p>Lincoln, Luna et Octavia qui comprenaient la langue native commencèrent à s'inquiéter. Ils se doutaient que ce n'est pas Indra que Lexa veut tuer, mais ça reste inquiétant.</p><p>- Tu veux tuer qui ? demanda la blonde à sa petite-amie, presque comme si c'était normal.</p><p>Le reste du groupe hoqueta de peur. Si Lexa se met à vouloir tuer quelqu'un, ce n'est pas bon du tout.</p><p>- Ontari, grogna Lexa. Clarke soupira.</p><p>Effectivement, si Ontari à fait quelque chose, cela ne présage rien de bien.</p><p>- C'est qui ça Ontari ? demanda Jasper. Pourquoi vous avez tous des prénoms bizarres ici.</p><p>Les ados rigolèrent à la remarque du garçon. C'est vrai que y'a plus commun comme prénom.</p><p>- Venez, je vais vous expliquez, dit Clarke tandis que Lexa sort de la maison avec Indra. Pour commencer, revenons un peu sur les clans. Vous avez donc Trikru, Floukru et 10 autres. Dans ces 10 autres là, il y a Azgeda, la Nation des Glaces. Ce sont les ennemis des Trikru depuis des années. Leur Reine, Nia, était une vraie connasse, excusez-moi du terme, et a voulu faire perdre le trône à la commandante en place. Il y a eu un challenge entre elle et le fils de la Reine, Roan. Je sais Jas', c'est un prénom bizarre, reprend la blonde avec un clin d'œil pour son ami. Bref, ça n'a pas marché et au lieu de tuer Roan, la commandante a tué Nia. Mais la Reine avait une protégée, Ontari. Et elle est mais alors pas du tout commode. Donc, je pense qu'elle veut tuer Lexa et tous les Nightbloods pour prendre le trône. Et si elle y arrive, c'est la fin du monde.</p><p>La fin de sa tirade était plus pour ses amis que pour les adultes, mais l'urgence et le stress dans sa voix fut compréhensible pour tout le monde.</p><p>- Les Nightbloods ? C'est quoi ça ? demande Alex.</p><p>- Des enfants au sang noir, génétiquement modifié depuis une centaine d'années. Ce sont les seuls à pouvoir devenir commandant, explique Luna. Roan est moins sanglant que sa mère, il ne laissera pas faire ça, n'est-ce pas ?</p><p>- Il est là le problème, j'ai l'impression qu'Ontari n'en a rien à faire de ce que pense son roi. Elle a été élevée pour tuer Lexa.</p><p>Les héros essayaient de comprendre mais la conversation ne les regardait pas.</p><p>- Attendez deux secondes. Lexa c'est la commandante, c'est ça ?</p><p>Une dizaine de paires d'yeux se reconcentrèrent sur Ralph, qui rougit jusqu'à la pointe des cheveux. Clarke sourit amicalement au jeune homme.</p><p>- Ouais, Lexa est la commandante. Mais l'immense majorité des personnes l'appelle par son titre, Heda ou Commandante dans votre langue.</p><p>- Lexa c'est Heda, c'est bien ça ?, dit Théa. Et c'est la commandante des Natifs. Okay génial pas de pression.</p><p>Oliver soupira, il n'avait pas vraiment envie de se frotter à une gamine qui pense qu'elle gouverne le monde.</p><p>- Bien, je reviens.</p><p>Les deux groupes suivirent du regard Clarke qui n'eut besoin d'ouvrir la porte que déjà Lexa revenait, furieuse. Indra devait être partie. La blonde prit la main de sa petite amie et la traîna dans une autre pièce. Il vaut mieux que personne ne soit là face au débordement de colère de Lexa.</p><p>- Ce n'est pas dangereux de laisser Clarke avec votre Commandante ? demanda Barry. Elle a l'air vraiment en colère.</p><p>- Lexa ne fera jamais de mal à Clarke, le rassura Luna. Elle l'aime beaucoup trop pour ça.</p><p>- Et puis Clarke a peut-être un visage d'ange, contra Raven, mais c'est une vraie tigresse à l'intérieur.</p><p>- Je confirme, pouffa Octavia. Une vraie folle furieuse quelquefois.</p><p>Les anciens Arkers accompagnèrent Octavia dans son rire. Il est vrai que des fois, il faut rester loin de leur Princesse, ou vous ne retrouverez pas toutes vos parties du corps intact.</p><p>- C'est notre Princesse que veux-tu que je te dise, dit Bellamy en haussant des épaules.</p><p>_ Princesse ? demanda Oliver.</p><p>- Ouais, on l'a surnommé comme ça depuis le début de notre aventure, expliqua Jasper. Clarke est la fille de deux anciens membres du conseil quand on était sur l'Arche. C'était une privilégiée pour nous, simples fils ou filles d'ouvriers pour la plupart. Du coup on l'appelait comme ça pour la faire chier. Et après c'est resté. C'est un peu comme Heda, c'est son titre entre nous.</p><p>- Son titre c'est Wanheda, rappelle Lincoln.</p><p>- Wanheda ? Avant de nous transporter ici, elle a dit qu'elle s'appelait Wanheda. Ça veut dire quoi ?</p><p>- Commandante de la mort.</p><p>Les adultes se turent. Commandante de la mort, rien que ça. Personne n'eut le temps de faire un commentaire que Lexa et Clarke reviennent, nettement plus calme qu'il y a quelques minutes.</p><p>- Bien, maintenant que tout est plus ou moins sous contrôle, revenons à votre présence ici, commença Lexa.</p><p>- Ce serait sympa, merci, bougonna Zari.</p><p>Lexa ne fit aucun commentaire mais planta son regard dans celui du génie de l'informatique et Zari se tassa sur sa chaise. Satisfaite, Lexa releva la tête.</p><p>- Clarke ?</p><p>- Je m'en occupe, répondit sa petite amie. Bien, comme vous le savez donc, la Terre a été détruite il y a presque 100 ans maintenant. Les bombes atomiques de chaque pays ont éclaté sur d'autres pays, créant une panique mondiale. Ces bombes ont été lâchés par une intelligence artificielle qui pensait qu'il y avait trop d'humain sur la Terre. Elle a été fabriquée par une grande scientifique de l'époque nommée Becca. A.L.I.E, l'intelligence artificielle, a réussi à être enfermé sur une île, dans un manoir, au large de Sankru. Malheureusement, quelqu'un l'a trouvé et elle s'est échappée. Pour pas que l'Histoire se répète, nous devons trouver un moyen pour qu'elle retourne dans son manoir, voire la détruire.</p><p>- Et en quoi vous avez besoin de nous ? demanda Kara.</p><p>- Parce que la première fois, c'est vous qui l'aviez battu.</p><p>Le silence tomba dans la salle face au discours de la blonde.</p><p>- Et ça à quelque chose à voir avec le fait que vous semblez nous détestez ? demanda doucement Félicity.</p><p>Les adolescents grincèrent des dents. Ils ne pensaient pas devoir expliquer cette partie si vite. Raven souffla et se lança.</p><p>- Les règles drastiques que vous avez trouvé horribles toute à l'heure, c'est vous qui les avez mises en place.</p><p>Le choc prit place sur le visage de chacun. Eux ?</p><p>- Et on sait que ce n'est pas très juste de vous en vouloir pour quelque chose que vous n'avez pas encore fait, mais on a tous perdu quelqu'un à cause de ces règles, enchaîna Monty.</p><p>- Tous ? s'étonna Cisco.</p><p>- Mon père a découvert le problème d'air sur l'Arche, expliqua Clarke. Il a été exécuté pour trahison parce que le Chancelier de l'époque ne voulait pas affoler la population. La mère de Bellamy et Octavia a eu un second enfant. Le grand père de Monty a voulu donner une ration supplémentaire de nourriture à un gamin dont avait l'impression qu'il allait s'évanouir à chaque instant. Le père de Raven, qu'elle n'a jamais connu, a insulté un garde qui l'avait violemment poussé au sol parce que ce n'était qu'un mécano. Le père de Murphy a volé une ration de médicaments pour sauver la vie de son fils. Toutes ces actions leur ont valu d'être flottés. Exécutés. La plupart du temps pour sauver des vies, ou des raisons qui doivent vous paraitre débiles.</p><p>- Mais ces lois, elles viennent de vous, et ça on n'arrivera surement jamais à l'oublier, grogna Octavia.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>